A couple's Fight
by Riznao
Summary: Allen necesita algo que le distraiga del horrible trabajo de ama de casa, lastimosamente Lavi no está muy de acuerdo con la petición de su albino no termina de ayudar que Lenalee se ponga en papel de madre. LAVEN . Regalo de cumpleaños para Lhitium


Bueno linda, no sé si ya lo habrás leído en el LJ pero igual te lo dejó acá, espero que te guste ^^

Disclaimer: D. gray man es de la única Hoshino Katsura-sama, rogemosle a Dios y talvez en el próximo capítulo que nos de, finalmente salga nuestro conejito felpudo.

Warnings: shonen ai, pero eso ya lo sabían, por lo demás; ninguna, exceptuando talvez una o dos palabras de tono medio cortesía de Lenalee, sí, de Lenalee, leyeron bien :D

--

**A couple's fight**

**por Riznao**

**--  
**

-_¡Eres un idiota egoísta!_ –

Eso fue lo último que Lavi escucho de Allen antes de que este dejara el salón azotando la puerta tras de si al salir. Después de eso, Lavi había quedado parado en medio de la sala del apartamento que ambos compartían sin saber muy bien que hacer. La propuesta que Allen acababa de decirle era descabellada, por no decir incoherente, pero aun así, el reconocía que también se había excedido al momento de negar la petición del albino.

Nunca espero llegar a casa justamente para pelear y es que llegar tan tarde a casa esperando que tu pareja te tenga una deliciosa cena, compartir un rato juntos y a lo mejor un buen momento íntimo era todo lo que el había ansiado desde el mediodía en ese infernal trabajo en el que su abuelo le hacía dejar su sangre, sudor y lágrimas a diario. Quien dijera que los historiadores la tenían fácil, podían meterse esa noción muy en el fondo de su –

El teléfono sonó cortando sus pensamientos. No necesitaba mirar el identificador para saber de quien se trataba. Masajeó sus sienes en busca de apaciguar el dolor de cabeza que se le venía encima y antes que el teléfono pudiera sonar de nuevo, Lavi levanto el auricular y ni bien pudo colocarlo junto a su oreja cuando la persona al otro lado de la línea ya había comenzado con su monólogo.

-No se de que se trate esta vez, pero esta ocasión creo que la has cagado muy bien – Lavi parpadeo ante la oración, era raro que Lenalee utilizara un vocablo como aquel pero si en esos momentos lo estaba haciendo, debía de ser por que Allen había llegado con su mejor amiga con el humor de mil demonios y la chica no muy contenta con aquella situación había acabado por empatizar con el albino.

-Escucha Lena-- -

-No, tú escucha – Y Lavi lo hizo, por que si algo había aprendido a lo largo de sus dieciocho años era que nunca se le debía llevar la contraria a una mujer, en especial a una llamada Lenalee Lee. – Allen se encuentra muy enfadado contigo así que deberías apresurarte y disculparte. – Lavi reprimió el suspiro que buscaba escapársele – Sabes que Allen se queda todo el día en esa maldito apartamento - Lavi hizo una mueca al escuchar otra de las palabras muy raras en el vocablo de la chica. Si Lenalee estaba tan enojada como para usar aquel vocabulario, no quería saber como estaba Allen aun después de (vio de reojo el reloj en la pared) tres horas desde la pelea.

- Lo se Lenalee, pero –

-No, no lo sabes…Allen-kun quiere trabajar con Kanda y conmigo en la oficina de Komui-niisan por que todo el día se lo pasa en esas cuatro paredes sin hacer nada que no sea el oficio de la casa – Lavi abrió su boca para replicar – Pero ¡no! ¡El señorito Lavi no quiere! ¿Y porque?, pues por que piensa que los ingresos son suficientes para ambos, pero esto no se trata de dinero Lavi, no puedes mantener a Allen-kun atado al apartamento solo por que no quieres que trabaje, el tiene derecho de hacer lo que quiera, el que seas su pareja no te da el derecho de decidir por él, sabes que Allen-kun tiene mucho potencial, además el solo te ha hecho una pequeña petición, no es el fin del mundo ... –

La puerta del apartamento de Lenalee se abrió de par en par dejando ver a un frustrado pelirrojo con el seño fruncido a más no poder, Lenalee le miro con calma pero con la clara determinación de no ceder.

Lavi sin embargo dirigió la mirada al sillón que se encontraba más al fondo junto a la ventana donde el albino estaba sentado abrazando sus piernas mirando hacia la esta, Lavi entrecerró su ojo ante la falta de reacción del pequeño aun a pesar de que este ya debía saber que estaba dentro del apartamento.

Lenalee aun sin moverse de su lugar vio pasar al pelirrojo a su lado y en dirección al sillón donde Allen se encontraba. Sin previo aviso el pelirrojo tomo del brazo al más pequeño, lo levanto y le plantó un beso en la boca.

-Esta bien, tú ganas – dijo una vez se separo del albino. – Adoptaremos una mascota – Allen sonrió triunfal ante aquello antes de ser arrastrado fuera del apartamento de Lenalee. La chica por su parte salió hasta su puerta donde la que estaba cinco metros de la suya acababa de ser cerrada.

-Nunca fallas – Lenalee le sonrió a Kanda quien al igual que ella estaba en la puerta de su propio apartamento frente al de ella.

-Nunca- sonrió Lenalee antes de que cada uno entrara a su propio apartamento.

--

Creo que acabo de hacer un poco de Lenalee-bashing, gomen, esa no era mi intención.


End file.
